The modern computing and communications era has brought about tremendous changes in computing power and devices. This expansion in computing power has led to computing devices more frequently being used to run more than one operating system, such as where an internal disk drive is partitioned into at least two partitions, one to run each of Windows and Linux, thereby sharing hardware of a single computing device for multiple operating systems. And this expansion in computing power has also led to a reduction in the size of computing devices and given rise to a new generation of portable and mobile devices that are capable of performing functionality that only a few years ago required processing power that could be provided only by the most advanced desktop computers. Consequently, mobile computing devices having a small form factor have become ubiquitous and are used to access network applications and services by consumers of all socioeconomic backgrounds. As a result of the reduction in size of computing devices, the number of available external device connection ports is physically limited.